Brittany Pierce
Brittany Pierce is a seventeen year-old water nymph . She attends William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. She also attends the Dance Conservatory of Ohio, the dance studio owned by her mother, also in Lima, Ohio. She is an extremely accomplished dancer in several styles. She is a kind and selfless person. She is currently involved with Santana Lopez. Biography Brittany Pierce is an innocent, sweet, caring and naive girl that resides in Lima, Ohio - where she has lived since birth. Daughter of the water nymph, Susan and her deceased father Peter, who once was a selkie. In her early years, Brittany showed signs of natural talent in the art of dancing. Since then, her mother was more than sure she would end up inheriting the nymph trait, since the patterns of her childhood matched with her mother's. It was tradition for nymphs to be talented in any art, whether it was singing, artistry or dancing. And Brittany's path seemed to mark her as a water nymph. It is unsure whether she inherited her father’s powers too. Coming from a water inclined family, Brittany has lived most of her life near rivers, lakes and streams. Her nymph self is connected to a small lake in dark fae territory. Fae Type: Water Nymph A nymph (Greek: νύμφη, nymphē) in Greek mythology and in Latin mythology is a female nature deity typically associated with a particular location or landform. There are 5 different types of nymphs: Celestial Nymphs, Water Nymphs, Land Nymphs, Plant Nymphs and Underworld Nymphs. Different from goddesses, nymphs are generally regarded as divine spirits who animate nature, and are usually depicted as beautiful, young nubile maidens who love to dance and sing. Nymphs are often associated with the arts, sex and fertility. Water nymphs (also known as - Hydriades or Ephydriades) are subdivided into different categories. *Haliae (sea and seashores) *Nereids (Mediterranean Sea) *Naiads or Naides (fresh water) *Crinaeae (fountains) *Eleionomae (wetlands) *Limnades or Limnatides (lakes) *Pegaeae (springs) *Potameides (rivers) *Oceanids (Any water, usually salty). Water-nymphs reside in ponds, streams, wells and other collections of fresh water. Each nymph has a home body of water and her connection to that water is so strong that some say if the water dries up, she will die. They are known for being great healers and sources of information. Powers and Abilities *'Healing:' Water nymphs can infuse small amounts of water with healing energy. However, they must feel moved to do so and cannot be compelled. The more experienced the nymph is, the better is her healing ability. *'Manipulation: '''They can manipulate the bodies of water as they'd like. Some can even create portals to other dimensions and worlds by manipulating it; this of course, can be very dangerous. *'Enchantment:' Nymphs are great dazzlers. They are mesmerizing for humans eyes, drawing in attention everywhere they go. They have the ability to compel people simply by their looks and smiles, reason why most of them are like-able and always seem to get their ways. This can be dangerous for humans, since at times they forget to breathe while following them into their lairs and just simply drown. *'Zoolingual:' They also can speak with animals, frequently gathering information from the creatures who quench their thirst at a watering hole. That's why they are known for having various pets, who are in fact - part of their family in some cases. *'Talent in the arts:''' Nymphs are known to be talented in the arts. Whether it's drawing, painting, dancing or singing. They are unbelievable too good in everything they do that it's almost unnatural. Weaknesses *Since they are very protective of their connected source of water, if something happens to it they will surely die. *Nymphs can also die of broken heart. If they truly love someone and are betrayed, her heart will break in pieces and the nymph will die. *They don't have many defensive abilities, prone to any danger. Feed All nymphs have different types of feeding. While they can eat human food such as fruits, meat and more.. some opt not to eat anything related to their home body water (fish), since fish for them are friends rather than food. While human food may not satisfy them, each of the sub-species of nymph have different ways of fae feeding. It may vary for each specie and even each nymph, depending on her personality and needs. As a nymph, Brittany feeds off pleasure, delight and enjoyment. Mainly, over sexual pleasure, because of her high sex drive. The feeding occurs on sexual intercouse, at its very peak. Unlike succubi, nymphs feed by fingertips touch and their nails. While some may use only the heat emanating from their fingers, some like to 'mark' their feed by digging their nails into them. In the feed, senses of pleasure increase in the involved - making the experience better.